


Dragons and Pixies don't Mix

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: The Warrior of Light and the Scions learn that dragons and pixies are perhaps not the best of friends.





	Dragons and Pixies don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #4 of FFXIV Write 2019
> 
> Anything written in '( )' is spoken in fae language just so that is clear! :3

In all her battles and all she’d ever learned in the travels she’d ventured, nothing Katsum had done prepared her for a kind of standoff like this. To see a massive dragon-like Raihogg crouched down like he was about to attack was already intimidating enough, and the whole horde of pixies in front of him only made it even stranger. From beside her, the Scions watched with a mixture of terror and amazement. Urianger, Thancred, and Minfilia had looks of bewilderment. This was probably the first dragon she had ever seen and Kat was sure Urianger and Thancred had never seen or known of Raihogg before now. Alisaie looked over, shaking her head at her brother and looking at the Miqo’te Warrior of Light, “So…is this…normal?”

She sighed and started over to the battling creatures, “Not in this sense…Give me a moment.”

“You’re destroying our beautiful flowers you great dumb…lizard!” One pixie shouted, fluttering bravely in front of Raihogg’s nose, “Your claws are digging up the dirt!”

“Yeah, stay off of our meadows!!” The rest of the fairies joined in, growing braver by the moment.

Raihogg hissed angrily, taking a step forward, _“I have done no wrong save for walking. You would have me stay in flight rather than walk?!”_

“Oh! Is that too hard for the big lizard to do? Too heavy to stay afloat all day?! Ha ha ha ha!”

It was hard to miss the unmistakable rumble in his voice and the spark in his mouth. Katsum stepped up quickly before he could speak again, setting a hand on his neck to draw his attention away. He simmered down a slight bit, but still held his stance.

“I would not ignite his wrath, pixies,” Katsum was going to do her best to talk this through if she could, “He has a good soul, but one should never make a dragon angry.”

“We aren’t scared of him! This is fae lands here and we do as we please in our home!” They all nodded and the one that spoke folded their arms and flew into Katsum’s face, “In fact, if this is your beast, then it’s your fault the flowers are destroyed.”

“Excuse me?” And it just got more complicated.

The pixies all laughed and fluttered about as the one continued, “Oh, yes! And if it’s your fault the flowers are dead, then you have to do something for us to make up for it.”

“Oh oh! Like play with us! Play with us forever and forever!!” They all shouted happily at that, flittering about like it was the greatest idea they had ever come up with.

Katsum sighed, “Do they ever come up with anything else other than that?”

Urianger shook his head, “I am afraid not, though be warned that their idea of “play” is far different than thine own definition.”

The pixies giggled and pointed at Raihogg, “But first! We need to turn this thing into one of our precious leaf sculptures!”

“Oh, yes! Think of how pretty he’ll look!”

Katsum narrowed her eyes and Raihogg hissed lowly. No one was taking him from her; **_no one_**_ messes with her dragons_. She went to reach for her sword when a voice spoke out in the air.

“There will be no need for any of that, my sapling~” With a spark, Feo Ul appeared before the Warrior and lifted a hand, “Let me handle this before we have an all-out war on our hands. If anyone knows how to talk to a pixie, it’s a pixie.” She huffed and crossed her arms and mumbled angrily, “Which is why you should have just called upon _first._”

Katsum gave her a sour look as the red pixie fluttered over in front of the Miqo’te and the dragon and glared at the still giggling pixies, “Listen up! All of you! As you know, that golden-headed lady is my (precious sapling), and all those others, her friends, are my playthings as well!”

“I am still not sure I like being called that,” Katsum’s ear perked as she heard Alphinaud whisper this to his sister and she shushed him.

Feo Ul continued, “Sooo…if this red-scaled…beast belongs to her, then it is mine too! So you can’t have any of them! **Ever**!”

“Oh, come on! Not even for a century or two? Not for very long…”

“That’s a matter of perception,” Thancred muttered with a scowl.

“NO!” Feo Ul fluttered her wings angrily, “Not even for a minute! Not even a second!”

“But they destroyed our flowers! Our beautiful gardens!”

“Look around you, you (fluttering flower sniffers)! There are hundreds upon thousands of flowers in Il Mheg! All any of you ever do is worry about your flowers! If you ask me, I think this beast here did you a favor. Now you have more flowers to plant. Isn’t that what you want, hm?!”

The pixie who had spoken before shook with anger, “No no no! They ruined our flowers! They must pay us back for it! They must!!” When one rallied, they all followed suit, the spirits of the pixies rising again.

Feo Ul only grinned mischievously, “The hard way then. Alright, you’ve made your point. Then I offer you one last chance, so listen up!” The pixies quoted and she fluttered back over to Katsum and landed on top of Raihogg’s head. He growled and she shushed him.

“Just go with it, dragon,” He grumbled but obeyed and Feo Ul smirked, “If you won’t let this go and still shout for recompense, then I shall ask this dragon to raze this entire field and burn **every last flower** until nothing remains.”

The pixies gasped in fear and Raihogg’s anger became a bit more humored, a Dravanian grin taking over the scowl on his lips. His stance became more playful as his tail swung back and forth like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. The sight was unlike any she’d seen and Katsum couldn’t help the grin that broke out on her face.

“You wouldn’t dare, (mad blossom)…” That one pixie tried their best to gather their confidence.

“Oooooh…but I would.” She looked down at Raihogg and held out a hand, “What say you, (thunder beast)?” The great dragon reared back his head, unfolding his wings, and let out a heart stopping roar that echoed through the flower fields to the castle in the distance and even to the mountains far beyond the reaches of the Fae lands. All the pixies scattered, flying every which way in terror, knocking into each other and doing their best to get away as quickly as they could. All the while Feo Ul laughed at their terror, the biggest and most satisfied grin on her face.

She plopped down on his head as he settled again, stroking his scales affectionately, “Perhaps there is some use in you after all, dragon.”

Raihogg huffed, _“I am starting to think that perhaps the Moggles were not as dreadful as I once thought. Nevertheless, you have my thanks, pixie.”_

Feo Ul nodded, “I knew you’d warm up to me eventually, (thunder beast). And this could be the beginning of a most wonderful friendship.~”

Katsum wasn’t sure she liked the sound of that, but if it kept Feo Ul from yelling at her about being called upon, she’d take it.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly like this a lot more than I thought I would. What started as a story of how Raihogg wouldn't get along with Feo Ul turned into them becoming friends when she realizes how much mischief he can help her make lol. Kat's got to child-like creatures to deal with a lot lol.


End file.
